gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
WF-01 Winning Fumina
The WF-01 Winning Fumina is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue. Built and piloted by Minato Sakai, its appearance is based on Fumina Hoshino and her SD-237S Star Winning Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Winning Fumina is a new type of Gunpla created by Minato Sakai.High Grade 1/144 Winning Fumina It is modeled after Fumina Hoshino of the Seiho Academy (like the Super Fumina series created previously by Sakai), and uses her Star Winning Gundam as the costume motif. Although Sakai received Fumina’s permission to borrow the concept of her Gunpla, it seems he did not reveal that she would once again be made into a Gunpla. As with the Super Fumina series, the Winning Fumina’s design highlight the model’s cuteness, but more emphasis was also placed on Gunpla Battle. It has a new Cross-Up System in which a set of costume armor improves the basic model’s performance, and can also separate into an independent support unit, the' SD Star Winning Gundam', increasing the Gunpla’s overall combat potential. As a result, the Winning Fumina is worthy of the title of new superstar of the Gunpla’Cos Heroines. When piloting this Gunpla, Sakai uses a voicer changer to emulate Fumina’s voice. Armaments ;*Winning Beam :Winning Fumina's ultimate attack, usable by both the Frame Fumina (the armorless Fumina model) and the SD Star Winning Gundam. During coordinated attacks, the two units can trap an enemy in between and launch the Winning Beam from both sides simultaneously. ;*Star Cross :A large shuriken (throwing star) with beam blades formed from Plavsky Particles. The pair of Star Crosses are mounted on the shoulders in both Winning Fumina form and the SD Star Winning Gundam form. ;*Beam Machine Gun :A portable firearm specially created for this Gunpla, it is based on the weapon of the same name used by Fumina's Star Winning Gundam. It can continuously shoot pellet-shaped beam bullets at a high speed. :;*Star Buster Sword ::A large sword formed from the combination of the Beam Machine Gun with all the Star Crosses. It is the Gunpla’s ultimate ‘Winning Road’, and a high output, star-shaped beam can be launched from its tip continuosuly. ;*Gun Bit :A pair of remote controlled weaponry that serve as Winning Fumina’s leg armor when mounted. They are stored on the back in SD Star Winning Gundam form. The Gun Bits are armed with a high output beam cannon each, and can be operated in both forms. ;*Guard Bit :A pair of remote controlled weaponry that serve as Winning Fumina’s forearm armor when mounted. They serve as the forearms in SD Star Winning Gundam form. They can generate a beam barrier, protecting against attacks from all directions. They can also be used offensively as small star crosses. Special Equipment & Features ;*Cross-Up System :A system whereby the Winning Fumina's reinforced armor (also known as custome armor) not only improves the mobility, offensive and defensive capabilities of the Gunpla, but can also separate and combine into an independent support unit. Known as the ‘SD Star Winning Gundam’, it functions as a reliable sidekick and this goes beyond what is expected of a support system. This is not a case whereby a Gunpla’s power is divided into two, instead through the use of various cooperative tactics involving the SD Star Winning Gundam and the Frame Fumina (the armorless Fumina model), its power can potentially increase infinitely. :;*SD Star Winning Gundam ::An independent support Gunpla formed when the costume armor separate and combines together. The ‘SD’ in its name can stand for ‘Super Deformed’ or ‘Special Deluxe’, depending on how the individual feels. Operation wise, general orders from the Gunpla Fighter are required, but it is capable of independent actions to a certain degree thanks to the AI system. However, since Minato set the AI with Fumina’s personality, it does not really listen to his commands. Special Attacks ;*Falling Star Rainbow :A special attack used by Winning Fumina in the third episode of Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue. The Winning Fumina launches a large star-shaped beam from the Star Buster Sword that traps the enemy Gunpla in a colorful pillar of energy. The enemy is then transported to the Gunpla factory in Shizuoka where it becomes materials for Eco-pla (Gunpla made from recycled plastic). History To rescue the kidnapped Beargguys of the Bearbear Village, Super Fumina and Hyper Gyanko confronted the culprit, the abandoned Acguy heads. Despite powering up into the Command Fumina and Rick-Do Gyanko, the girls were overwhelmed by the numerous Acguy heads, and soundly beaten when the Acguy heads combined into a huge Acguy. The village's Petit'gguys and Chinagguy then show up, and with the lights from the Gunpla LED light units in their hands, the Command Fumina and Rick-Do Gyanko were revitalized. The two girls realized that the Acguy seeks to be a real Gunpla and promised to fulfil that wish. Combining their powers, Command Fumina was transformed into the Winning Fumina. Winning Fumina trapped the Acguy via her Falling Star Rainbow attack and sent it to the Gunpla factory in Shizuoka, where the abandoned Acguy heads will be made into Eco-Pla (Gunpla made from recycled plastic) and rise again as real Gunpla. Picture Gallery Gunpla HGBF Winning Fumina.jpg|HGBF 1/144 WF-01 Winning Fumina (2017): box art HGBF Winning Fumina -The Gundam Base Color-.jpg|HGBF 1/144 WF-01 Winning Fumina Gundam Base Color (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2018): box art Notes & Trivia *The inner clothing of this model is based on Fumina's swimsuit as seen in the tenth episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try. As Minato was not present at the beach in the episode, he likely came to know of Fumina's swimsuit via other means. Reference Gallery Hhib31-1.png Hhib31-2.png Hhib31-3.png Hhib31-4.png References External links